


Just a Number

by MysterySpot (MysterySpotMoon)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterySpotMoon/pseuds/MysterySpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Angel is owned by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. For entertainment purposes only.  
> -  
> First thing I publish on AO3, hope you'll like it for all its shortness ;)

Before Manticore was burned down, he was just a number.  
X6-782, a solider with no face and no personality.  
Then- then she broke them out with her statement and belief burning in her bones as the fire that brought his home down.  
He felt it in his bones too, and once he understood the hope was so beautiful and the need to be noticed was more present than ever before.  
She wanted to give them names. It was like being given life to.

Zero.  
He was just a number.


End file.
